


Una lotta per la supremazia

by Mutsumi_623



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutsumi_623/pseuds/Mutsumi_623
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto erano sempre stati amici, si conoscevano fin dall’infanzia e avevano sempre frequentato le stesse scuole. Ogni scusa era buona per competere, si sfidavano praticamente su tutto fin da quando erano piccoli. Ai videogiochi, a chi beveva più velocemente, a chi mangiava di più, a braccio di ferro, a chi era più veloce durante l’ora di ginnastica, a chi otteneva i voti migliori… Tutto senza un reale motivo. Ora, però, era in ballo una sfida che avrebbe segnato per sempre il loro rapporto, una sorta di scommessa... una lotta per la supremazia.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	Una lotta per la supremazia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ore Tachi no Kijou Jitai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/598216) by SAKIRA. 



> Questa è la prima fic che scrivo per intero (anche se è solo una OS). L'idea si basa sulla doujinshi di SAKIRA intitolata Ore Tachi no Kijou Jitai (la trovate in inglese su myreadingmanga), che ho pensato di riproporvi in chiave SasuNaru. Ovviamente ci sono delle parti modificate e originali per rendere la storia più coerente e i personaggi più IC possibile. Buona lettura, spero che vi piaccia! (Ps. È presente anche su EFP) >///>

  
«QUINDI VUOI STARE SOPRA, BASTARDO!»  
«CERTO CHE VOGLIO, IDIOTA!»  
Ecco che si ritrovavano a litigare per quella che – probabilmente – era la quindicesima volta della settimana. Era sempre così: un minuto prima erano tranquilli, seri, seduti l’uno accanto all’altro a scambiarsi sguardi pieni di aspettative, trepidanti; un minuto dopo uno dei due si faceva sfuggire una provocazione che l’altro proprio non riusciva a ignorare e si saltavano addosso – ma non come avrebbero voluto –, dandosele di santa ragione. Due imbecilli.  
La porta si spalancò, sbattendo rumorosamente sul muro e lasciando entrare una ragazza decisamente fuori di sé. Già il suo aspetto non era rassicurante: era entrata tranquillamente in mutande, con un maglione macchiato di quello che sembrava sugo, una penna incastrata dietro l’orecchio destro e i capelli rosa un po’ unti, raccolti in una codina alta e costellati da una miriade di forcine e pinzette per fermare quelli troppo corti per essere legati. Cosa più importante, aveva gli occhi allucinati e una vena pulsante che le attraversava la fronte.  
«Fate un po’ di silenzio, cazzo! Sto cercando di studiare! Se dovete litigare, andatevene FUORI!»  
Sbattuti fuori di casa, i due ragazzi si ritrovavano a vagare per le vie del quartiere. Camminavano vicini, ma in silenzio. Naruto evitava di guardare l’amico, troppo preso a mantenere il broncio per pensare di fare pace. Sasuke, invece, lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio, riflettendo sul loro rapporto, con aria impassibile. Erano sempre stati amici, si conoscevano fin dall’infanzia e avevano sempre frequentato le stesse scuole. Erano addirittura compagni di classe. Ogni scusa era buona per competere, si sfidavano praticamente su tutto fin da quando erano piccoli. Ai videogiochi, a chi beveva più velocemente, a chi mangiava di più, a braccio di ferro, a chi era più veloce durante l’ora di ginnastica, a chi otteneva i voti migliori… Sorrise impercettibilmente: su quell’ultimo punto non aveva mai perso, il biondo era proprio negato per lo studio. Beh, lui era negato in altre cose, non sarebbe mai riuscito a mangiare velocemente o quanto il biondo.  
_“Ma questo perché non è umano…”_  
Fu distolto dai sui pensieri da un borbottio sommesso proveniente dalla sua destra.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?»  
«Ho detto» ripeté Naruto, animandosi un po’ «che non capisco perché tu ti ostini tanto! È ovvio che tu mi piaci di più di quanto ti piaccia io, quindi dovrei stare io sopra!»  
«Non dire stupidaggini, se si potesse valutare questa cosa in una scala da uno a dieci sarei io a ottenere il massimo del punteggio, idiota».  
«CHE COSA?! Chi dei due ha il fisico asciutto e la classica bellezza giapponese?!»  
«Ma cosa c’entra? Se è per questo tu hai… la pelle abbronzata e odori di agrumi».  
«Sarebbero complimenti? I MIEI sì che sono complimenti!»  
«Se volessi farti dei complimenti sarebbero sicuramente molto più validi dei tuoi».  
«Ah, sì? Bene allora! Mi è venuta un’idea-»  
«Un’idea a te?» lo interruppe il moro, sarcastico.  
Naruto lo ignorò. «Chi alla fine della settimana avrà collezionato più vittorie… starà sopra!»  
Sasuke esitò un momento, pensando alle possibili implicazioni, poi ghignò, ricordandosi del compito di matematica che li aspettava pochi giorni dopo.  
«Bene, accetto le tue condizioni».  
  
  
_“Ma come mi è saltata in mente un’idea del genere?”_  
Naruto si stava dirigendo lentamente verso la scuola, facendo una strada diversa da quella che percorreva di solito, in modo da non passare sotto casa di Sasuke. Non che avessero preventivato di andare a scuola assieme, ma non voleva correre il rischio di incontrarlo.  
Si sentiva uno schifo e chiunque guardandolo avrebbe capito che non aveva chiuso occhio. Trascinava pesantemente i piedi, aveva i capelli ancora più spettinati del solito e gli occhi cerchiati da scure occhiaie. Sentiva come se un masso gigantesco gli pendesse sulla testa, sospeso grazie a una corda logora che si stava per spezzare. Quel giorno lo aspettava il compito in classe di una delle materie che più detestava tra tutte e sapeva già che non sarebbe mai riuscito a prendere il massimo dei voti. Non era neanche questione di passarlo, perché Sasuke lo avrebbe sicuramente superato con un 100 pieno e lui doveva pareggiare o batterlo. In quei giorni si erano già sfidati su diverse cose e la situazione stava diventando snervante: durante il test di ginnastica avevano tagliato il traguardo nello stesso istante, a lezione di arte avevano fatto un disegno che secondo il professore era parimenti orribile ( _“Non capisce niente quello lì!”_ ) e in mensa avevano persino fatto una gara di apnea, suscitando l’ilarità dei compagni ma non riuscendo, neanche in quell’occasione, a decretare un vincitore. Erano pari su tutto. La prossima sfida sarebbe stata quel compito maledetto e Naruto, pur consapevole che fosse un’impresa impossibile, aveva passato le notti precedenti insonni cercando di studiare. Aveva anche implorato Sakura, con cui da anni divideva un appartamento in modo da essere più vicini alla scuola, di aiutarlo in quella sessione di studio matto e disperatissimo. La ragazza era una vera secchiona e in quel periodo stava studiando contemporaneamente per la scuola e per i test d’ingresso alla facoltà di medicina, dove voleva assolutamente essere ammessa. Per questo motivo, inizialmente gli aveva risposto a urla di non disturbarla; tuttavia, dato che anche lei doveva ripassare per il compito, alla fine aveva acconsentito ad aiutarlo un po’.  
Così era arrivato il fatidico giorno, ma lui non si sentiva comunque abbastanza pronto. L’unica cosa che riusciva a sperare era che, dato che il test era a crocette, avrebbe potuto avere abbastanza fortuna sparando le risposte a casaccio.  
Senza accorgersene si ritrovò in classe, con il foglio sul banco girato in modo che nessuno potesse iniziare a vedere le domande prima che il professore avesse finito il giro. Lo sollevò, in un assurdo tentativo di scorgere qualche indizio in controluce; Sasuke lo vide e ghignò beffardo, sentendosi già la vittoria in tasca.  
Dato il via, Naruto scoprì di essere abbastanza sicuro di sapere la risposta a molti dei quesiti – o meglio – a più quesiti di quanto si aspettasse, soprattutto teorici.  
_“Ho fatto bene a imparare a memoria queste definizioni, è una passeggiata!”_  
Euforico, rispose velocemente per poi spostarsi sulle domande successive, più lunghe e complicate. Lesse e rilesse la consegna centinaia di volte – o almeno, così gli sembrava –, impallidendo al rendersi conto che non aveva la più pallida idea di come rispondere. Aveva fatto tutto il procedimento sul foglio dei calcoli più volte, ma più o meno a metà si perdeva.  
Spostò lo sguardo disperato sui suoi compagni, tutti chini sul proprio compito. Cercò di diventare strabico, in modo da guardare il compito dei ragazzi accanto a sé senza muovere la testa.  
_“Andiamo, Naruto! Se ce la fanno i camaleonti, perché tu non ci riesci?”_  
Iniziava a sragionare. Con le lacrime agli occhi, gli cadde lo sguardo sui capelli rosa della ragazza davanti a sé. Vide una luce in fondo al tunnel, ma non sapeva come chiamarla senza farsi sentire da nessuno. Non voleva essere sgamato dal professore, certo, ma ancora di più temeva che Sasuke potesse accorgersi che stava cercando di barare e quindi invalidare anche quella sfida.  
Come un raggio di sole che si fa strada in una fitta coltre di nubi, sentì la porta dell’aula aprirsi e il bidello varcare la soglia, per comunicare al professor Iruka qualcosa a proposito di una qualche circolare. Non si fece scappare l’occasione, per fortuna Sasuke si trovava in prima fila e loro erano rispettivamente nell’ultima e nella penultima. A inizio anno avrebbe voluto sedersi vicino a lui, ma si era svegliato tardi e non era riuscito a prendere il posto. Col senno di poi, gli era tornato utile.  
Cercando di non fare rumore e tenendo d’occhio il professore, allungò un braccio e batté sulla spalla dell’amica. Lei smise di scrivere e guardò con discrezione dietro di sé, da sopra la spalla, senza girarsi completamente. Le bastò vedere la faccia di Naruto, sull’orlo delle lacrime, per capire cosa voleva.  
«No» sussurrò, tornando a guardare il proprio foglio.  
«Sakura… ti prego…»  
«Non se ne parla».  
«Se mi aiuti, non vedrò più Sasuke a casa, per un mese».  
Lei lo guardò, girandosi di nuovo. Normalmente lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese senza il minimo problema, ma in quel periodo era davvero esasperata per lo studio e quell’opportunità di poter essere lasciata in pace per un po’ era veramente allettante. Tuttavia non cedette subito, pensando di poter ottenere qualcosa di più dall’amico.  
«Non è abbastanza».  
«Preparo la cena… per un mese… in casa, niente ramen istantaneo…»  
Sorrise, sapendo quanto gli pesasse fare una cosa del genere, pigro com’era e con la sua passione per quella brodaglia. Lanciò un’occhiata al professore, non avevano molto tempo.  
«Dimmi quali ti mancano».  
  
  
Il professor Iruka portò i compiti corretti il giorno dopo. Fortunatamente per Sasuke, era un tipo molto ligio al dovere e non si faceva mai attendere con i risultati. Naruto avrebbe preferito un compito con il professor Kakashi, invece, noto ritardatario e procrastinatore che li avrebbe corretti dopo un mese e l’avrebbe così salvato da quella situazione.  
Sasuke guardò il proprio voto con un sorriso soddisfatto e trionfante; aveva preso il massimo, come sempre. Si voltò per guardare l’espressione sconfitta di Naruto, ma gelò sul posto vedendolo: stringeva il suo compito forse con troppa forza, con mani tremanti; lo guardava come se avesse tra le mani il sacro Graal o la prova che fosse avvenuto un miracolo divino, e forse era proprio così. Anche le labbra gli tremavano ed erano piegate in un sorriso ebete, mentre gli occhi erano spalancati e velati di lacrime di gioia.  
Fuori dall’aula, durante la ricreazione, gli salto praticamente addosso, afferrandogli il colletto della divisa scolastica.  
«Hai copiato?! Non so neanche perché te lo sto chiedendo, è ovvio che è così!»  
«Non ho copiato!»  
«Oh, andiamo! Non hai mai preso più di un 62 in vita tua e mai in matematica!»  
«Sì ma in questi giorni ho studiato come un matto per batterti!»  
«In un paio di giorni non ottieni risultati del genere!»  
«Ehi! Non c’è niente che io non possa fare!» Sasuke lo guardò con astio, pronto a prenderlo a pugni per quella scorrettezza, per cui aggiunse subito: «Se avessi copiato non le avrei fatte tutte giuste, o il professore mi avrebbe sgamato senz’altro! Come quella volta che ho copiato a scienze!»  
Sasuke esitò, pensieroso. Non sembrava stesse mentendo e sapeva che Naruto non sapeva mentire, o almeno, non così bene. Di solito lo capiva sempre, quando ci provava. Il biondo sapeva di essere stato convincente, non aveva esitato perché lui aveva davvero studiato senza neanche dormire per riuscire a superarlo. Ok, non ce l’aveva fatta, ma il suo impegno andava ricompensato! Sasuke allora esplose, frustrato:  
«PERCHÉ NESSUNO DEI DUE STA VINCENDO?!»  
«E COME FACCIO A SAPERLO, BASTARDO?!»  
«Dobbiamo trovare un’altra soluzione, non si può andare avanti così!»  
«Fammi pensare…»  
«Così puoi avere un’altra idea idiota come quella?»  
«Sta’ zitto, almeno io ci provo!»  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, durante il quale i due si guardarono in cagnesco tutto il tempo. Dato che non ne venivano a capo, decisero di rimandare la questione a un altro giorno e tornarsene a casa.  
  
  
Naruto se ne stava stravaccato sul divano di casa sua leggendo un manga. In realtà non ci stava capendo niente, si distraeva in continuazione e tornava sempre sulla stessa vignetta. Venne distratto dalla sua finta lettura dal cellulare che squillava.  
«Sono io, mi è venuta in mente una cosa».  
«Ah, allora hai messo in moto il cervello anche tu, bastardo?»  
«Questa frase non ti si addice per niente».  
«…»  
«Stavo pensando, dovremmo sfidarci su qualcosa di più obiettivo. A scuola ci sono troppe variabili che possono influenzare il risultato, e poi non sta funzionando».  
«E quindi, cos’avresti in mente?»  
«Decidiamo con i nostri corpi» disse, mettendo giù.  
Poco dopo Sasuke raggiunse Naruto, erano in camera sua. Il biondo era completamente dimentico della promessa che aveva fatto a Sakura in classe il giorno prima. Non aveva capito bene cosa intendesse il bastardo al telefono, ma si era detto che se si trattava di una gara di forza non avrebbe mai perso.  
«Facciamo un paragone».  
«Cioè? Sai già che siamo alti uguali e che pesiamo lo stesso tanto. Gli altri fattori non sono obiettivi».  
«C’è un’altra cosa misurabile» disse il moro, indicandogli il cavallo dei pantaloni senza nessun imbarazzo. Naruto arrossì, cercando di non figurarsi nella mente due ragazzi quasi adulti nella stessa stanza, intenti a misurarselo con un righello come se fossero nel pieno della pubertà.  
«A chi ce l’ha più grande?» chiese conferma.  
  
  
Il tempo di trovare un metro, andare in tiro e prendere le misure ed erano di nuovo a terra, sconvolti.  
«Non è possibile…»  
«Siamo ancora pari…»  
«Ok, un’altra!» saltò su Naruto, riprendendosi. «Ci masturbiamo uno di fronte all’altro e chi lo fa diventare duro all’altro per primo vince!»  
«Non dire queste cose come se fosse tutto normale…»  
«Ti va bene?»  
«…Ok. Vai tu per primo». _“Meno male che ho un autocontrollo di ferro.”_  
«Assicurati di guardare bene…»  
Naruto, già senza pantaloni dalla sfida precedente, iniziò a toccarsi lentamente, mentre con l’altra mano impostava il cronometro sul suo cellulare. Non gli ci volle molto a diventare completamente eretto, andando piano su e giù con la mano. Sasuke non poteva distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione, vedeva solo la mano del biondo avvolgere la punta del suo pene, stringendo brevemente per poi scendere giù fino alla base. Se in un primo momento aveva iniziato con calma, ora andava sempre più veloce, spargendo per tutta la lunghezza il liquido preorgasmico che aveva già iniziato a uscire. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, aggrottare le sopracciglia in un’espressione concentrata e un po’ imbarazzata, le guance e le orecchie sempre più rosse, i muscoli del suo bel fisico che si contraevano.  
Naruto non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma lo stava eccitando parecchio darsi piacere davanti allo sguardo serio e intenso dell’altro. Allargò ulteriormente le gambe, poggiando la schiena contro il muro, assumendo una posizione più comoda per il suo scopo. Sasuke iniziò a pensare che avrebbe perso.  
_“Se dovesse succedere, lo lego in modo che non possa avere scel-”_  
I suoi pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti da una cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato – nemmeno nei suoi sogni più perversi – di vedere. Naruto aveva lasciato la propria erezione priva di cure, spostando la propria mano verso il basso. Sbarrò gli occhi quando lo vide tracciare il contorno del proprio ano con un dito bagnato di seme, per poi inserirlo senza la minima esitazione. Lo sentì fare un sospirò profondo, iniziando a gemere sommessamente quando anche un secondo dito seguì il primo. Improvvisamente, sentì la sua eccitazione esplodere tutta in una volta.  
«Che… COSA VUOL DIRE QUESTO?!»  
«Ah, un minuto e due secondi. Sei stato veloce».  
«Non è questo il problema! Perché hai usato le dita?! È strano!»  
«Eh? Non è normale usare le dita per masturbarsi?»  
«No… non è normale, è… unico?»  
«Davvero? Giuro di averlo visto fare nei manga che legge Sakura…» borbottò Naruto, pensieroso.  
Sasuke era esterrefatto. «Ma allora perché odi così tanto l’idea di stare sotto?»  
«Uhm… non direi che la odio… Mi fa solo incazzare l’idea di essere guardato dall’alto in basso da te».  
_“Cos’ha detto…? Questo significa che…”_  
«Dopo quella performance non penso di essere in grado di batterti… hai vinto» Naruto lo guardò a bocca aperta. «Solo… pensaci. Il tuo sedere è già abituato, sarebbe molto meglio del mio. Ho una proposta».  
Naruto lo guardò, in attesa, sospettoso.  
«Se non ti piace l’idea che ti guardi dall’alto, perché non…?»  
«È VERO!» lo interruppe il biondo. «Posso cavalcarti! Giusto?»  
«Beh, non l’avrei detto così, ma sì. Allora, cosa stiamo aspettando?» si avvicinò a lui guardandolo seducente, avvicinando le sue labbra alle sue e coinvolgendolo in un bacio dolce come il compromesso e passionale come il loro amore. Naruto stesso lo approfondì subito, socchiudendo la bocca e intrecciando la sua lingua con quella dell’amante. Un rivolo di saliva colò dalla bocca di Sasuke e lui lo recuperò leccandogli il mento. Sciolse lo stretto abbraccio che li univa come se fossero un solo corpo e lo guardò, con il sorriso più eccitante che Sasuke avesse mai visto. Gli mise una mano sul petto, ancora coperto dalla camicia con cui era uscito di casa, e lo spinse sensualmente fino a farlo sedere sul letto.  
Gli si sedette sulle gambe, riprendendo a baciarlo e strusciando avidamente la propria erezione, già risvegliata, su quella pulsante del moro. Era una fortuna che già non avessero addosso i pantaloni. Si sentiva contrarre e pulsare, era così eccitato che quasi gli doleva, perciò si staccò dal bacio e portò una mano sul membro di Sasuke, guardandolo inequivocabilmente. Lui si sdraiò, beandosi della vista di Naruto sopra di sé, con quel pene turgido e duro che gli svettava davanti, quasi come volesse urlare la sua presenza, rumoroso proprio come quello stupido di cui si era innamorato.  
Lo vide sistemarsi e portare una mano sulla sua erezione, posizionandola lentamente contro la propria entrata, poi scendere leggermente col bacino, iniziando a impalarsi senza aiuto. Il solo pensarlo rischiava di farlo venire di botto.  
«Tutto ok?» non poté fare a meno di chiedere.  
«Nh… Sì. È che non ci ho mai messo qualcosa di così grosso…»  
«…Ah!»  
Gli scappò un gemito, seguito a ruota da quelli di Naruto, quando sentì la punta entrare con una lentezza snervante e poi tutta la sua lunghezza farsi strada dentro di lui.  
«Gh… ooh… ah aah…»  
Da quella posizione poteva vedere perfettamente il suo pene sparire quasi completamente dentro di lui. Era forse la visione più erotica di tutta la sua vita, coronata dagli ansimi e dall’espressione stravolta di Naruto, che ci stava davvero mettendo molto impegno. Per qualche secondo rimase immobile, cercando di abituarsi a quella presenza estranea dentro di sé che, nonostante l’eccitazione, gli provocava anche dolore. Sasuke fece del suo meglio per non muoversi, anche se avrebbe voluto afferrarlo per i polsi e iniziare ad affondare in lui con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Quando stava ormai per perdere il controllo, vide Naruto muoversi piano e cambiare radicalmente la propria espressione. Lo stava guardando con un sorriso trionfante, beffardo.  
«Quindi… c’è qualcosa che io so fare e tu no».  
«Nh… non tirare la corda».  
«Sei così carino, Sasuke» lo prese in girò lui. «Cosa ne pensi di questo?» fece poi spostando una mano sul suo petto e afferrandogli un capezzolo, strizzandolo e tirando leggermente.  
«Ah! Smettila, che stai facendo?!»  
«Eh?» Naruto borbottò, perplesso. «Non funziona?»  
_“Eh? Non sarà che…”_  
A sua volta Sasuke allungò una mano per stringere uno dei capezzoli turgidi del biondo, che si faceva notare da sotto la canotta da casa che indossava.  
«Nnh… aaah…»  
La reazione di Naruto fu impagabile, Sasuke non poteva crederci. Lo vide tremare impercettibilmente e arrossire ancora di più, mentre spostava lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
_“Ha…”_  
«Hai giocato anche con i capezzoli?» gli chiese, eccitato e sorpreso.  
«E allora, qualche problema?!» ribatté Naruto, punto sul vivo.  
«È tutto il contrario, idiota…»  
Sasuke gli sollevò la canottiera e strinse nuovamente un capezzolo del biondo tra le dita, sfregandolo e tirando, lo guardava come se fosse la più grande scoperta della storia. Spinto dalla curiosità, fece leva sui gomiti per sollevarsi e ne prese uno tra le labbra, succhiandolo lascivo e mordicchiandolo a volte piano, a volte più forte. Nel frattempo, Naruto aveva iniziato a muoversi salendo e scendendo col bacino, in spinte sempre più ritmiche e veloci.  
«Sme-smettila… aah…»  
«Non mi dire di smetterla, quando li hai così rossi e gonfi» disse apposta per imbarazzarlo. «Ah… Non ce la faccio più…»  
Allontanò finalmente le mani dal suo petto, spostandole sul suo bacino e iniziando a sua volta a spingersi con foga dentro di lui. Si sentiva completamente avvolgere dalla sua carne, stringere e rilasciare, in un massaggio potente e passionale che sapeva sarebbe diventata una droga per lui.  
«Aah… ah!»  
Lo afferrò per le braccia come prima si stava trattenendo dal fare, assestando colpi potenti per andare più in fondo possibile. Si sentiva impazzire, non ci poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo. Naruto faceva forza sulle gambe per alzarsi e abbassarsi, andando incontro alle sue spinte e rendendole ancora più forti e profonde. Il ritmo stava diventando frenetico, i due erano tutti sudati, ansimanti, bagnati.  
«So-sono contento… che ce l’abbiamo fatta… aah…»  
«Mi… mi manca poco…»  
Naruto lo guardò con uno sguardo pieno di sentimento, l’azzurro cielo dei suoi occhi in quel momento velato dal piacere somigliava più a quello dell’oceano. Con un’ultima possente spinta, Sasuke venne dentro di lui e Naruto, sentendo quel liquido caldo colargli dentro e tra le cosce, si liberò a sua volta.  
Si accasciarono uno sull’altro, completamente sudati. Naruto aprì la bocca, esitante, poi la richiuse. Sembrò sforzarsi per parlare tra i gemiti post-orgasmo:  
«Io… ahn… ti a…»  
«Oh, non dirlo, lo so già!» sbottò Sasuke, imbarazzato da quell’esternazione. Loro non avevano bisogno di dirsi certe cose, le sentivano dentro le viscere.  
Rimasero così per qualche minuto, senza parlare. Fu Sasuke, stranamente, a rompere quel silenzio.  
«Ho perso su tutta la linea…»  
Naruto avrebbe voluto rispondergli che quella volta avevano vinto entrambi, ma era un’occasione troppo ghiotta per non approfittarne per prendere un po’ in giro il compagno, che una frase del genere normalmente non l’avrebbe mai detta.  
«Hai ragione, stavolta ho proprio vinto io!»  
Sasuke indurì lo sguardo.  
«Un conto è se lo dico io… ma se lo dici tu mi fai incazzare».  
«Ma sei scemo? Lo hai detto tu un secondo fa!»  
«Idiota, io posso dirlo, tu no!»  
«VUOI PRENDERLE?!»  
«FATTI SOTTO!»  
«FATE SILENZIO, RAZZA DI STRONZI! NARUTO, MI AVEVI…»  
Sakura si bloccò. Era entrata come una furia – come sempre – in camera di Naruto per placare il baccano che quei due facevano ogni volta che litigavano, ma stavolta li aveva trovati in condizioni ben diverse dal solito.  
I due impietrirono, rendendosi conto che si stavano azzuffando, sì, ma completamente nudi e sporchi di sudore e seme. Sasuke distolse lo sguardo, coprendosi con il lenzuolo, mentre Naruto strizzò gli occhi, preparandosi alla sfuriata che ne sarebbe seguita, visto il casino fatto e la promessa infranta. Invece sentì un flash. Alzò lo sguardo e vide l’amica con il cellulare in mano puntato contro di loro.  
«Beh, vi perdono. Mi prendo questa come risarcimento, per la mia collezione!»  
Poi scappò con la foto dei suoi migliori amici nudi e in posizioni compromettenti, mentre loro la guardavano a bocca aperta, morti d’imbarazzo.


End file.
